


Her

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver a Jaehyo con cara de idiota era normal, después de todo, él y todos, eran expertos en eso. Ver a Jaehyo con cara de idiota por una chica una vez las cámaras dejaban de rodar durante más de diez minutos, no lo era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



Estaban en el descanso después de haber grabado durante una hora casi sin parar; haciendo el canelo, bailando, poniendo mil caras, cambiándose una y otra vez de vestimenta y cantándole serenatas a una avestruz. El calor era agobiante en el set, y Jiho todavía llevaba el gorro blanco de la nieve calado en la cabeza, que en ese momento notaba como un horno con toda la luz de los focos en pleno cogote. Su mirada estaba fija en Jaehyo y en Kyung, que conversaban en la otra punta con la chica rusa que les había acompañado esa tarde para rodar los teasers. Toda una belleza, tenía que admitir. Labios rojos, nariz fina, ojos azules y un pelo que te hacía querer hundir las manos en él para ver si era tan suave como parecía, con todos esos rizos cayéndole por la espalda rumbo a una cintura y un culo a los que era fácil prestar atención. Añadiendo una sonrisa blanca y coqueta, era un bombón, y puede que entendiera que Kyung intentase chapurrear en inglés con ella en un intento de ligoteo que hacía que la chica sonriera cada vez por tres (seguramente de vergüenza ajena, era experto en quedar en ridículo), e incluso que Jaehyo la recorriera con sus ojos castaños de arriba a abajo y sonriera como un viejo pervertido sin darse cuenta; lo que no entendía es que llevara ya veinte minutos así.

Vale, él la había mirado, sí, pero a los cinco minutos ya se había cansado. Jaehyo, sin embargo, parecía que a cada minuto que pasaba se le agrandaban más los ojos; tenía la impresión de que se le iban a caer de la cara y colar por el escote de la chica. Y ella parecía prestar claramente más atención a él que a Kyung a pesar de que no decía ni una palabra.

La situación tenía a Jiho con las cejas fruncidas, mirada fija en su compañero, y bebiendo de la pajita de un zumo que se había acabado hacía cinco minutos.

—Cariño, esos celos —murmuró una voz a su oído en tono burlón, su dueño mordiéndole levemente la oreja y pillándole desprevenido.

—No me jodas, Minhyuk —le espetó Jiho, dando un sorbo a su inexistente zumo y llevándose una mano a la zona humedecida.

—Ya quisieras. —El chico le rodeó robándole el gorro con una sonrisa y alejándose de él lanzándole antes un beso en el aire.

Jiho frunció más las cejas y maldijo a su compañero que se fue hasta donde estaba sentado Yukwoon dormitando. Le pegó con un puño en el hombro para que le prestara atención, y tras eso, no tardaron en ponerse a hablar como dos cotorras, mezclándose sus voces a las de los operarios y las chicas de maquillaje que iban de aquí a allá continuamente. Una se acercó hasta él con polvera en mano, pero pareció pensárselo mejor al verle y dio media vuelta para irse hacia donde estaba Jihoon repantigado en el suelo, con su pelo fucsia haciendo juego con el escenario.

—Tu cara de mala ostia resalta como un faro en medio de la noche, JiJi. ¿A quién quieres comerte? —preguntó divertido Taeil a los dos minutos, colgándose cual koala de su espalda, enredado las piernas en su cintura y pegando la cara a la suya, mejilla contra mejilla—. Oh, ya veo —siguió, al mirar hacia el mismo punto que él, —el perro está celosillo —dijo con retintín, dándole con un dedo en la mejilla de manera repetitiva y molesta.

—¡Argh! Callaos todos de una vez, sois unos pesados —se quejó, soltándose del pulpo que era Taeil, que una vez en el suelo, se puso a canturrear  _JiJi está celoso_  por lo bajini como una cría de cinco años.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —interrumpió la voz grave de Jihoon, a quien la de maquillaje parecía habérsele ido la mano con los polvos porque su cara parecía el de una geisha de lo blanco que estaba; comentario que se abstuvo de decir porque capaz era de robar una barra de labios y pintárselos de rojo para terminar el cuadro. Sería gracioso, pero no estaba de ánimos.

—El macho cabrío suda celos —le susurró Taeil, como si Jiho no le fuera a oír cuando estaban a menos de un metro de distancia. Le echó una mirada de enfado pero el otro pasó de su cara olímpicamente. Se limitó a sonreír de manera angelical y a ajustarse sus gafas.

—Ooooooh, entieeeeeeeeendo. —Jihoon se acercó a él, mascando un chicle en su boca, tan rosa como su actual tinte. —Tranquilo Ji, tu hombre no se va a ir muy lejos. De hecho, ya viene hacia aquí —comentó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y uniéndose a la moda de sonreírle con segundas que había empezado Minhyuk.

Tenía razón, cuando volvió a mirar hacia Jaehyo, él y Kyung venían hacia ellos, la chica por fin olvidada y ocupada hablando con su representante, una mujer de unos cuarenta que parecía su doble pero más mayor. Jaehyo tenía una sonrisa plantada en la cara, y eso no hizo más que enfurruñarle. Acabó poniéndose las gafas de sol que le colgaban de la sudadera para que nadie le mirara y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el mobiliario del set.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —cuestionó Kyung a los chicos cuando llegó hasta ellos, señalándole a él.

—¡Pregúntale a Jaehyo! —gritó Minhyuk desde donde estaba, siempre con la oreja puesta en las conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Qué he hecho yo? —reaccionó el chico al ser nombrado, saliendo por fin de su estado de sonrisa eterna para alivio de Jiho.

—Tu  _kitty_  está que saca las zarpas a quien se acerque —rió Taeil, poniéndose al lado de Kyung—. Cualquiera diría que está marcando territorio, si me entiendes.

_Capullo_ , un día le retorcería el pescuezo por crearle motes estúpidos, compararle con toda la fauna animal y hablar con dobles sentidos. Por existir, básicamente.

—Ey, Jiho —le llamó la voz suave de Jaehyo, agachándose junto a él y revolviéndole el pelo húmedo como si fuera un niño pequeño—. No frunzas el ceño, que te veo.

_Eres un estúpido, Jaehyo_ , pensó apartándose del contacto; a su alrededor, los chicos fueron desapareciendo.

—Vete a paseo —murmuró, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Obviamente no le hizo caso, nadie lo hacía.

—¿Sabes que eres quien más ha llamado la atención de esa chica? Me he quedado cuadrado cuando nos ha preguntado sobre ti —comentó, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra el brazo de Jiho—. Creo que le has enamorado con tu canto a la avestruz de antes —rió.

—Diría que le gustan más los tipos como tú.

Jaehyo volvió a reír.

—Así que por eso los morros. Eres un estúpido, Jiho. —Su risa siguió resonando, hasta que fue interrumpida por la sirena de vuelta al trabajo—. Levanta el culo,  _Jiji_.

—Tú también, no, por favor —se quejó, dejándose caer del todo al suelo. Estaba harto.

—Entonces deja de tener celos estúpidos —le dijo, tirándole del brazo para que se levantara—. Qué ejemplo estás dando como líder.

—Da ejemplo tú, eres el mayor. Yo me retiro. —Se quitó las gafas, y viendo que Jaehyo le iba a acabar dislocando el brazo, terminó por hacerle caso y levantarse del suelo— ¡Argh!

—Vamos, gruñón, o dormirás esta noche a solas.

Jiho gruñó por toda respuesta y Jaehyo le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que se guardaba para cuando nadie miraba. Traviesa y enigmática, la que le encantaba a él. No se podía comparar con la estúpida que había tenido todo ese rato. Esa era una sonrisa de las especiales, de las que hablaban de planes y una puerta cerrada, y que dejaban ver lo gilipollas que había sido con el tema de la chica.

El maldito sabía manipularle y hacerle sentir bien y como el culo al mismo tiempo.

Ese era su Jaehyo.

Hombro con hombro, se miraron una vez, y Jiho se encontró riendo y moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Locura de vida.

 

 

FIN


End file.
